Allen Walker
'Approval' 12/5/13 5 feats (2 banked) Demortis v3.0 'Appearance and Personality' Personality - Allen is kind and polite when not in battle, and is also unassuming and borderline naive when interacting with allies. He only gets angry when someone calls him short or speak about his teacher's debts, which he has been paying since becoming an apprentice. Allen has to eat a lot of food in each meal because of his cursed arm. Because of that he'll eat pretty much anything, but his favorite food is mitarashi dango. Appearance - Allen has jaw-length white hair, gray eyes and somewhat pale skin. He has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead and trails down a line down his face until his cheekbone, where it hooks slightly before ending close to the chin. He also has a red, veinous left arm, with a cross-like mark imprinted on his hand. His normal attire during missions is a black uniform with red trimmings under a black hooded coat, while his attire when not on missions is a long-sleeved, button-down white shirt and black trousers. Always wears gloves. 'History and Story' At a young age, an orphan Allen was found by an insane scientist in his original village, who made various experiments on him. The scientist experimented on Allen's left arm with the DNA of one of the clan members, but held no results besides making his arm become red and veinous, with a cross-like mark on the top of his hand. Another experiment gave Allen a scar that starts as a pentagram on his forehead and runs down his left eye, hooking slightly at his cheek and finishing close to the cheekbone. After Allen's ninth birthday, the insane scientist decided to kill him, the last of his failed experiments, which caused the the mark on the boy's hand to react and unknowingly to Allen, absorb the scientist's chakra, turning him into a lifeless husk. He was soon found by Cross Marian, a lazy Jounin who trained him until his 15th birthday, when he left Allen in Kiri to become a proper ninja before disappearing again, not leaving any traces. Shortly after Allen became a genin, he suddenly disappeared misteriously, actually being kidnapped by his teacher, Cross. He's currently spending his days in an underground complex, training and just lazying around. 'Stats (Total: 52)' Strength: 4 Speed: 11 Chakra Levels: 11 Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 9 Chakra Points: 75 Banked: 1 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release Allows the use of Wind Release techniques. Genin 2: Sealing Specialist Allows the use of seals and sealing techniques. Chūnin: Available Jōnin: N/A ' '''S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities *''Feats earned so far: 5'' *''Banked feats: 2'' *''Quest Points earned: 19'' *''QP Cap Resets on Tuesday. This week's QP Count: 0/12'' Wind Release: # Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere - The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small piercing blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. The user can also send a large blast of wind instead of several bullets. CP Other: # Stats # Stats 'Equipment/General Items' *''(3) Military Rations Pill'' *''(3) Set of Kunai'' *''(3) Three Smoke Bombs'' *''Ryo Earned: 7.500'' *''Ryo Owned: 7.500'' 'Relationships' 'Missions' Roleplays completed: 1 Flicking Kunai (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 11/27/13) D rank missions completed: 0 C rank missions completed: 2 Pupupu! (4 QP + 1000 Ryo | 11/26/13) Oni fire party! (4 QP + 1000 Ryo | 11/28/13) B rank missions completed: 1 Fight the sith! (4 QP + 2000 Ryo | 12/03/13) Shadow's in the Forest (3 QP + 2000 Ryo | 12/05/13) A rank missions completed: 0 S rank missions completed: 0 Raids completed: 0 'Missions Overseen' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 1 Saving the Kidnapped (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 12/01/13) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Category:Character Category:Kirigakure